Kid Loki (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: Loki died during the 'Incident' at New York but, being a god, death was such a minor inconvenience. He created himself a new body of a 13 year old boy in order to hide. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Kid Loki

 **Summary:**

Loki died during the 'Incident' at New York but, being a god, death was such a minor inconvenience. He created himself a new body of a 13 year old boy in order to hide. Now on the run from Thanos & trying to conceal his presences from the Avengers he ends up joining Young Justice with the Junior Rogues & starts seeing there is more to Midgard then he realized. Deaged, Spanking, Yaoi

###

 **Chapter One**

Thor growled "What do you mean he's dead!?"

Hackeye shrugged as he bent over the body finding no pulse "Hulk must have killed him"

"No skin off my teeth" Stark shrugged "Anyone want a little celebratory martini" he asked going to the bar.

"This is not the time to celebrate Stark" Thor glared "This is the worst thing that could have happened"

Stark sigh "Look I know he was your brother but he did just kill a few thousand people"

"You misunderstand Stark" Thor shook his head "I do not speak from grief. Death does not mean the same thing for my people as it does for yours. We are creatures of energy with our bodies merely a solid shell"

"Whatever comforts you" Stark brushed off

"Where do you think your superstitions comes from? When my people die we merely build ourselves a new body to protect us. It's how we live so long. I've done it myself 143 times! As long as he was alive Loki was trapped in a physical form but once the body died he was freed and no doubt escaped far away from here. There is no telling what form he will take now or what face he will choose... Loki is still out there, no doubt planning his next move"

###

He was SCREWED. Loki was panicking as he traveled as light as far away as possible. He was not able to keep his promise to Thanos. He was in debt to THANOS. If he did not think of something of equal value to an infinity stone Thanos would utterly destroy him. Unlike humans Thanos actually did have ways to permanently kill a god. Oh hell he lost the staff to. That meant Loki owed the psychopath TWO infinity stones!

Loki shuddered finding a small remote area to hide in far far away from New York City, but not too far away. Somewhere near enough so no one would think to look for him. Besides he could go no further, he needed to rest. That Hulk creature had somehow not only killed his body but his fist damaged his very soul. It must be all that gamma radiation. Under normal circumstances Loki would wait until his spirit had recovered before attempting to build himself a body but the risk were too high. In this state he was not only defenseless but Thor could easily see him for who he is. He needed a shell to hide behind, something unthreatening, something... innocent. Oh that was perfect.

The light became solid, taking on the small form of a child with long black hair and blue eyes. He gave himself the most innocent looking face he could, adding freckles on his cheeks and nose for added effect. Something shamefully adorable to the extreme. His body was skinny and frail, looking as a strong wind could end him. His skin was pale and flawless, looking much the scholar who hid away from the sun. He was now dressed in baggy Midgardian clothes appropriate for a child of 13 with big round glasses. He could blend in easily like this and Thor would never suspect him. If he did find him Thor would even go easy on him, not being able to harm a child. If only such a trick could work on Thanos.

Loki sighed and started his journey. This would have to be exile for a time. He had to stay hidden. He had to figure out what he was going to do... oh he was so screwed.

###

 **3 Weeks Later**

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!? This was the worst possible form he could have taken! It was impossible to move around during 'school hours' as everyone kept asking him why he wasn't there. Apparently school was not reserved for the nobles here but a mandatory practice for all children. Admittedly that was a good thing and he intended to keep that system in place when he finally conquered this planet but it made it fairly obvious he could not easily blend in during the day. In addition finding work was impossible. There were the most useless of laws preventing children from even APPRENTICING for a craft. He settled for using a bit of alchemy to turn things to gold but found shops would not accept anything beyond useless paper and refused to barter at all. He tried selling the gold to one of those "cash for gold" places but they threatened to "call his mother for trying to sell her jewelry" and he had to run out of there to avoid getting the authorities called in when the shop keeper accused him of stealing the gold. He had to result to petty thieving just to EAT.

Since he could not rent a hotel room without drawing suspicion he had to live in a bloody BOX. Of course he used magic to make the box larger on the inside and acquired himself some nice furniture through less then legal means. He even got a 'Television' which he powered by magic along with some 'videogames' to pass the boring morning hours well other kids were in school. He also found he had to 'confiscate' more clothing as wearing the same thing every day drew suspension.

He at least kept himself and his clothes clean with magic and relied heavily on his craft but unfortunately this body was too young and had little stamina. He sighed, taking this form was such a huge mistake. It could not handle his full magical power so he had to practice often which quickly tired his body out. Even physically it was about as weak as an average Asgardian child due to the injuries of his soul at the time from that Hulk monster. He was never very good at creating muscles but this was ridiculous. At least he was still stronger then a human but he was far more vulnerable in this form. Even the density of his skin was pitiful. One of these mortal's mere bullets could bruise him where other weapons could actually make him bleed. This was possibly the dumbest thing he had ever done, and in resent years that was an impressive list. He also required a large amount of food just to fuel it where an adult body of a god could go a hundred years without eating a thing (although few Asgards did that with how gluttonous they were). This had just been such a bad idea.

Loki sighed again stepping out into the street as he was hungry again. He casually walked down the street, his nimble fingers pulling a wallet from a man's pocket. He could use a spell for that but he found using too much magic just made him more tired so he reserved it for emergencies or stamina building. However he only did the latter when he was safe in his heavily warded box... he should have considered using his powers this time.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hand but it was not the man he stole from. It was a different man dressed in a red skintight suit with a bit of yellow and a seal on his chest of a lightning bolt.

"Ah hell" Loki groaned as the superhero known as the Flash took the wallet out of his hand and handed it to back to the guy he robbed.

Loki really had no choice now. He'd been caught. Best case scenario was getting his hand chopped off if this was anything like Asgard. So he turned his hand to ice, made it freeze until it burned. The speedster gasp in shock as he let go and Loki instantly teleported away. He couldn't get far as this body couldn't handle the strain but he could get to the top of the roof and hide. Unfortunately he had mistaken this Flash to be as stupid and oblivious as his brother. Another poor mistake. The man must have noticed the loud 'pop' and smoke as he reappeared on the roof as not a moment later the man was right there.

Loki slammed his palms on the rock, or 'concrete', roof and pured his magic into it. Large spikes of rock jet out of it to impale the speedster. Yet again he was too fast. He was still getting closer. Loki quickly coated the entire roof in ice and when the Speedsters tripped the boy jumped off the roof. He used a feather fall spell to slow his descent and used an invisibility spell for obvious reasons. The moment his feet teached the ground he started running well forcing himself to maintain his invisibility. He could feel the spell quickly eating away at his magic as he ran. His magic depleting quickly. He ran all the way back to his box but couldn't actually make it instead. His magic was spent, his body was exhausted. His spell gave out and he collapsed. He tried to crawl to it but it was too much... all went black.

Loki gasped opening his eyes to find he was in one of the mortal's healing Chambers. He quickly checked to make sure his limps were still attached and sighed with relief. He wasn't even handcuffed to the bed, not like such a thing could hold him. Still it was rather foolish to not have some kind of security... oh hell. Loki groaned seeing the runes on the walls. No spell work could be cast in here with those things up.

Loki's eyes turned fearful when the door opened. Without his magic he was completely defenseless! He jumped out of the bed to tried and find some place to hide but all he managed to do was fall on his face.

"Wah kid calm down" The Flash encouraged as other heroes stepped in. Batman was amongst them, although Loki was a little shocked to see he wasn't a vampire like the stories suggested. Nor did the man appear to be any other kind of mystical creature or magic user. Even the Martian Manhunter was here. The green skinned alien no doubt here to see into his mind but Loki could trick such a lower creature easily. Loki saw them and their 'Justice League' frequently on the news. Although they tried to keep their distance from SHIELD they had been reported to cooperate with them. This was not a safe place to be.

"Easy now" Flash spoke soothingly as if Loki was some feral animal... perhaps he could use that too his advantage? They obviously didn't know who he was or the Flash wouldn't be treating him so gently.

"W-where am I?" Loki stammered acting the frightened boy

"You're safe" Flash encouraged

"You collapsed from magical exhaustion" another man stepped in, obviously a magic user of some kind. He must have been the one to place the runes "You almost killed yourself with those spells. They are far too advanced for someone so young"

"I still pulled them off didn't I!" Loki snapped, accidentally letting his true fillings be exposed. He might be the master of lies but he never could handle criticism.

"Yes you did" The mage nodded "Very impressive, though I'm curious... where did you learn such magics"

"M-my parents" Loki stammered again his face morphing into an expression of mourning "S-sorta... t-they only taught me basic stuff but... after the... well I had their books so I read them"

"Where are they now?" The mage asked

Loki pretended to be angered by the question "What you wanna steal them! Their all I have left! I won't let you!" Loki tried to conquer a blasting hex, pretending he didn't notice the runes. A few sparks flew out (which even that was impressive under the runes) but nothing actually happened. Loki made his eyes widened in shock and tried to cast the spell again. He then preceeded to visibly freak out, running around the room and try to get away from the heroes.

Flash easily caught him but the boy struggled as hard as he could well screaming "Let Go! Let Go!"

"It's okay" Flash insisted "No one is going to steal your books, even though you didn't seem to mind steal from other people"

"How else am I supposed to eat!?" Loku snapped incorporating the two character traits for this persona, running both hot and cold.

"You seem to have misunderstood" said the mage "I was asking after your parents, not the books"

"O-oh..." Loki forced himself to blush "I-I... they're waiting for me back home" he made it very obvious that he was lying this time

"Really" the mage raised an eyebrow

"Y-yeah s-so you better let me go before they call the police on you for kidnapping. Heroes or not you can't go abducting kids! Or is that how you get your 'sidekicks'"

They ignored that comment "So why didn't you ask your parents for money instead of-"

"T-they're busy!"

"In that case could you please give me their number so we can call them and tell them what's going on"

Loki cleverly made his eyes water before shaking his head

"Why not?"

Loki sniffed and muttered "Please don't send me to an orphanage"

The heroes shared a look and the mage encouraged "We need you to be honest with us now. Where are your parents?"

"T-they..." Loki forced a few tears to trickle down his face "They died... at New York. I-I got to Central City using our RV but it broke down and..."

"It's okay" Flash hugged him and he did his best not to pull back in disgust "Do you have relatives in Central City?"

Loki shook his head "W-we always went everywhere together. We only came into the cities to resupply. W-we traveled a lot"

"In a caravan?" The mage asked and Loki nodded "I take it then you've never been to a school"

"M-my parents h-homeschooled me a-and da others" Loki sniffed

"What's your name?"

"Jivin" Loki lied

The mage nodded "You should get some rest" he signalled to the others, obviously believing he got what he needed.

"W-what's y-your name?" Loki stammered

"Many have come to call me, Doctor Fate"

###

"So?" Flash asked they walked away down the hall of the hospital

Martian Manhunter shook his head "I sensed no deception from him, apart from when he told us his parents were waiting for him but I doubt you needed a telepath to know that was a lie"

"His background is consistent for why there are no records of him" Said Doctor Fate "It sounds like he was part of a gypsy caravan. It isn't uncommon for magic users to be amongst them and it also explains why his skin and muscles are so dense. Gypsy Sorcerers often cast spells on their children to give them an advantage over others and his physical abilities do seem to be rooted in magic. He has a great deal of potential to become an extremely powerful magic user but right now his body can't hold the strain of spell casting. A common problem with children that he will be able to overcome with practice. We need to keep an eye on him to insure he does not become a threat"

"A threat?" Flash sneered "He's a little kid!"

"Who, by your own admission, is already showing signs of becoming a super villain"

"A 'Super Villain'?" Flash glared "Why? Because he wanted to get breakfast?"

"Food was not the only thing I found in that box" Doctor Fate informed "Just because he is starting small doesn't mean it won't become an issue when he's older. He is already in the habit of simply taking things that he wants"

"So what do you suggest we do with him? Lock the kid up?"

"It would be dangerous for you if the Rogues got a hold of him"

"Okay first, The Rogues are Outlaws not Super Villains, and second the kid is just trying to survive on his own. You try to lock him up that's a guaranteed way of turning him into something dangerous as a coping mechanism"

"Then what do you purpose?"

"I'll just take him with me like I did with Trickster!"

"And how is that working out for you? Didn't 'Trickster' join the Rogues?"

Batman finally spoke up "If the kid is kept in this city it is inevitable that he will meet the Rogues and 'Super villains' or not they will undoubtedly become a bad influence. So a compromise is needed. Enroll the boy in school here but afterwards have him report with the rest of Young Justice. There he can learn how to use his abilities for more productive means... and invite the Junior Rogues as well"

Flash blinked "You'd be okay with that Bats?"

"They're just kids" Batman replied "If we start trying to influence them now they will become more productive members of society"

Flash smiled "Thanks" but then groaned when he realized something "Unfortunately they're going to need some kind of insensitive. They are being raised by outlaws after all"

"I can give them a decent payment per mission but training will be mandatory and they won't see a cent for it"

Flash nodded "I can probably swing that. Captain Cold won't like them playing hero but if enough money is involved he'll allow it. Like I said he's on outlaw. He might not like cops and most capes but if I tell him the deal is on the up and up he'll trust me"

"He trust you?" Fate eyed

"We've got a weird relationship, but it means you can't try to use the kids to catch them. Our relationship is delicate and complex. If you do something to jeopardize that he might want to start playing for keeps instead of just trying to get away. It will also mean any hope I have of talking some sense into those kids or them ever trusting me again will be completely gone"

"I won't do anything unless necessary"

"... then no" Flash informed "Thanks for the offer to help with them but the only way that could work is if you left things alone even if it was necessary"

Batman eyed him for a moment "Alright, you have my word I won't interfere beyond giving the kids so much needed guidance"

Doctor Fate looked outraged, it could even be see through his helmet "Batman!?"

"Jivin will undoubtedly form a relationship with the Rogues. He is far too great a potential threat to allow ourselves to hold no influence over the situation. The Junior Rogues will undoubtedly be the ones he will interacte with the most. If we do not get to them we will lose him"

###

Loki eyed the mortal accommodations and couldn't help but feel his box was better suited. He found a closest which had nothing more in it then a vacuum cleaner and found it would serve his purposes. He dragged the vacuum cleaner out and closed the door behind him before getting to work. They didn't appear to have an extra room for him and he was hardly willing to share. Besides they should be grateful for what he was about to do.

It was... strange. Barry Allen, AKA 'The Flash', revealed to him his 'secret identity'. Such pointless things really but most heroes seemed to rely on them greatly. No what was really puzzling was the man brought him into his home with the intention of letting him live here... he just accepted him so easily. Loki knew he could be charming but this was impressive even by his standards.

Barry Allen had a nephew living with him who also had the powers of a Speedster, although the boy was apparently out with his friends, and Loki would apparently be working with the boy and his group of 'junior heroes'. He'd met them all tomorrow and then the next day he would be going to the same school as the Flash's nephew. He really had no need of schooling as he undoubtedly knew far more then these mortals about the nature of the universe but it seemed it was now necessary for his cover.

This was a good opportunity to learn more about the champions of Midgard.

"Jivin?" Barry called looking around

"In here" Loki called from the 'Closest'

Barry blinked and opened the door. His mouth dropped as he looked inside. The door now led to a long hallway filled with rooms. Jivin was in the back, magically stretching the walls further out. The boy was panting as he did so, sweet dripping down his body.

"R-relax" the boy panted as he stopped stretching the halls and sank down to the floor "I'll put up an illusionary wall, to make it still look like a closest. You can use most of these room for hero labs or what have you but that one's mine" he pointed at a room first door on the left.

Barry ackwardly coughed "You know you didn't... have to. I just finished getting the bottom bunk in Wally's room ready"

Loki just barely prevented himself from scoffing "I'm good thanks" the boy panted for a bit before standing up and going to his room. There was nothing in it as of yet but that could change shortly "Can I have my stuff back now?"

Barry blinked shaking his head and forcing himself to move past the impossibleness of 32 large rooms being compressed in a small closest "You mean all the stuff you stole? Sorry kid, it's been confiscated by the League"

"WHAT!?" Loki gaped "That was MY STUFF!"

"No it wasn't" Barry scolded

"But my furniture! MY BED! Where am I supposed to sleep!?"

"With Wally" Barry was adamant

Loki gaped "Fine SEE IF I HELP YOU AGAIN" he stumped out of the hallway

Barry sighed "We can buy you some new furniture tomorrow, and Trickster might like having his own room for when he stays over to... Thank you Jivin, that was very thoughtful"

Loki stopped looking at the champion a moment. Strange as it was no one ever thanked him for when he tried to help out with his magic. They usually yelled at him for doing something 'Useless' and interfering with 'real work'.

"This is amazing Jivin" Barry awed walking into new hallway "How'd you do this? I mean what's the science behind it"

Loki blinked again before smiling, always eager to show off his knowledgeable "Everything is just a matter of perspectives. I merely altered the spatial limitations of the interior well leaving the exterior alone"

"So it's a pocket dimension" Barry studied the walls and looked inside the room.

"Essentially yes" Loki nodded

"Interesting" Barry observed "Wally is going to flip when he sees this. He always does when he sees something magical, although that might be my fault. I taught him to always look for a scientific explanation behind spell casters so he can defend against them but that made him become a bit prejudice against it when he started understanding the science of magic"

Loki snorted "Why? All magic is is another word for science. It's just about understanding and manipulating the laws of nature. Anyone can do it with the right know how. Unfortunately there are a few mages who trouble me as they dabble with the art well not understanding how it works. Those idiots can cause a great deal of damage"

"Yes they can" Barry nodded "But your parents taught you?"

Loki sighed "My mother, father didn't really approve of my studying. He thought I should do something more useful with my time. Mother however was always encouraging me. She taught me everything she knew" a slight smile touched his face, a real smile as he thought of his adoptive mother "You could see her face when I went beyond her abilities" realizing what he gave away he added a nice lie "I didn't exactly have the stamina she did but I could cast complex spells she still hadn't mastered"

Barry smiled "I bet she was very proud to be your mom"

Loku lost his smile "I'd like to think so. Now do you have anything to eat" he distracted "I'm starving"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Loki was too busy glaring at Wally to notice the design of the mountain stronghold. The boy, who was glaring right back, was infuriating. He kept insisting Loki was a fraud and that his spells were nothing more then cheap tricks. CHEAP! Loki was one of the greatest illusionist in all the 9 realm but that was hardly his only skill either. He was a master of ice and water based spells, highly skilled in Earth and wind as well. Even his charms and hexes were at the very least expert level. He was a master Enchanter, Potioner, and Alchemist. He was one of the primary gods of magic! About the only spell work he couldn't do were fire based and that was only because of his affinity for ice! And that mortal insect dare called him CHEAP!

Loki showed him just how 'Cheap' he was. He spent the entire night using his 'worthless tricks' to smite the brat, including getting one last prank in this morning where he filled the boy's bed with conjured snakes. They were completely harmless of course as they were effectively just solid illusions but they did successfully scare the child out of his wits. As expected the boy responded to this by attending to punch Loki but even though he was a Speedsters he wasn't really fast enough, or smart enough. Loki used more of his 'cheap tricks' to con the brat into going after illusions well throwing conjured snow balls at him (more to annoy then injury as he didn't want to reveal himself yet). But of course the game ended with Loki being taken over the Flash's knee and soundly spanked well the brat looked on... but after Loki was freed and he began to stew over the unfairness of it all as he had during his youth Wally actually found himself in that same position...

That was something different he really was not used to. When he was a child whenever he played a harmless prank and the others acted disproportionately it was always entirely his fault. His brother and his friends always got off scott free well he was harshly punished no matter what they had done to provoke him. He's treatment during his youth made more sense now that he knew what he was. Why his brother had always been praised where Loki himself brought nothing but shame in their father's eyes... mother's eyes however were filled with love when she looked at him. She really never did care what he was. To her she was his son... truthfully Loki worried what she thought of him now.

"What's with that face?" Wally demanded

"Eh?" Loki blinked and realized his face had transformed from a glare to near tears "N-nothing" he lied retreating to the persona he had adopted. Perhaps a bit of truth would help that image? "J-just thinking about my mom"

Wally looked shocked for a moment, followed by an obvious uneasiness. Loki didn't really understand why. The lie he told was that she was dead. Mortals die, it's what they do, yet they seemed so uncomfortable at the thought of it.

Wally opened his mouth to say something presumably comforting by his body language and facial expression but he closed his mouth again and just let them stand in ackward silence until the others came.

Loki looked around the empty lair "Where is everyone?"

"They'll be here soon" Wally shrugged "Give them a break it's Sunday. I'd still be in bed if Flash didn't have to go buy furniture for your room"

Loki scuffed before muttering "He wouldn't of had to buy anything if he let me keep my stuff

Suddenly the computer came to life as the portal of light reopened to bring someone else into the base "Recognized: Robin" a skinny short boy wearing sunglasses walked out of the light and over to them. He appeared to be around the same age as Loki's body.

"Hey Wally" the boy smiled and performed some bizarre 'secret handshake' with the older boy before grinning at Loki "This a new recruit?"

"This is Jivin" Wally introduced "He's another 'magic user'," his use of air quotes caused Loki to retaliate by subtly turning the ginger's hair to hot pink. Loki had learned males of this realm believed that color to be largely feminine and shameful for them to wear... Loki learned this by acquiring himself a pink shirt with a Pegasus printed on it and getting teased relentlessly by other males of his age when he wore it. On Asgard Pegasus were seen as majestic powerful companions to a warrior but here they were seen as something out of a little girl's fantasy. Obviously these idiots had never actually seen a Pegasus or they would not hold such an opinion. Still it was just a bit of culture clash he'd have to look out for.

Robin smiled and didn't alert Wally to the change at all, clearly wanting everyone to see the prank. It was just a minor one after all, no harm in that.

Soon others arrived such as 'The Superboy', who looked briefly at Wally's air but dismissed it. Then a archer called 'Artemis'. A witch girl named Zatana. There leader Kaldur'ahm, AKA Aqualad. And finally M'gann, Miss Martian.

The Martian looked at Wally's hair with wide eyed "Wally that look is perfect for you!" she seemed genuinely excited "Although I thought Earth males generally disliked pink"

"Pink?" Wally blinked

Artemis and Robin started laughing hysterically well Superboy raised an eyebrow not understanding. Aqualad sighed, not getting the joke either.

"You might want to check a mirror" Robin grinned

Wally zoomed away in a blur and not a moment later did they hear a loud scream from deep inside the cave. Zooming back Wally glared at Loki "You little brat, YOUR DEAD"

Loki's eyes widened in shock. Not even Thor would try to kill him over a prank. The miniature god acted immediately, firing a lightning bolt at the Speedsters. Wally easily doubted and charged right for him. He tried to grab Loki and ended up tripping through an illusion. Loki stepped out from behind the couch and shot out a minor shock spell. The incident with Flash proved his body couldn't stand the strain of using his best spells during a fight with a meta human so he's have to use weaker ones and apply more strategy to his choices. He was even using incantations to lessen the toll on his body. He hated incantations. He moved beyond them thousands of years ago but this body was just so weak.

Wally dodged the sparks again and with his speed he was instantly in front of Loki with another attempt to punch him but Loki substituted himself with another illusion. He appeared behind Wally and grabbing his arm, touch spells cost less energy as well. Wally gasped as his body started being coated in ice but quickly punched Loki in the face with such force through speed the miniature god flew back a good ten feet. As Loki got up Wally used his Speedster powers to shatter the ice and was about to charge again when Aqualad stepped in between them

"That's enough" He ordered "Wally stop over reacting to a meaningless prank and Jivin turn his hair back" Both boys just continued to glare at each other until Kaldur snapped "NOW" with a great deal of force and authority.

Wally scuffed but got out of his fighting stance. Loki observed him closely for a moment to make sure it wasn't a trick. As a Speedster dropping his guard meant nothing as he could be back full swing into an attack not a micro second later. Loki huffed when he was sure it wasn't a trick, boy probably wasn't smart enough for such strategic thinking, and waved his hand. The color spell broke and Loki waited for the boy to make his next move.

"There" Kaldur glared at both of them "It's over. I don't want anything like this to happen again"

"That little monster has been terrorizing me with his stupid pranks all day!" Wally glared

Loki rolled his eyes "Oh yes Pink hair, what a horrifyingly atrocious attack on your person"

"You put SNAKES in my bed!" Wally glared

Loki snorted "Is that what your little temper tantrum is about? Please they weren't even real. Why is it my fault you keep falling for such 'cheap tricks'?"

"That's Enough!" Kaldur snapped and both boys grew quite "If we are to work together then such things cannot be allowed to get so out of hand again. You two need to calm down and declare a cease fire otherwise both of you will be benched the next time we go on a mission. Such in group fighting will likely derail our assignment"

Loki blinked staring at the Atlantian. The Mortal was actually showing himself to be a competent leader "Fine" Loki sneered "But he better stop calling me a charlatan or I'll beat him over the head with my magic until he has no choice but to admit it's real"

Wally scuffed well Kaldur nodded "I realize Wally can be offensive towards the art but I've known him for years and he still considers my people to be 'primitive' and 'superstitious'. I advise you just too ignore him"

Wally looked shocked "When have I ever called you-"

"In the tower of fate" Kaldur reminded "Although I know you did not intend for it to be insulting to my people directly you did say it"

Wally looked down shamed faced "I didn't mean... sorry"

"If I took it personally I would have brought it up much sooner then now"

"Still... sorry..."

Kaldur nodded "Under normal circumstances I would accept but seeing as that's how you continue to treat magic users and therefore don't actually intend to change I am not obligated to" Loki smiled but unfortunately Kaldur caught that "Nor do I appreciate the art being used to for meaningless practical jokes. Magic is dangerous and magnificent. You should have more respect for it then that"

Loki scoffed "You sound like my mother"

"A wise woman, you should listen to her more"

Loki rolled his eyes and snarked "That would be kind of hard" and started to leave the room. He caught Wally whispering something in Kaldur's ear. No doubt telling him his mother was dead. That could prove to be a useful backstory. He could generate a lot of sympathy from the mortals with that if he played it right but he'd have to be careful not to over play it or they might begin to think he was suffering from some kind of depression.

Before Loki could make his exit the portal device flared up again "Recognized: Batman. Recognized: Flash. Recognized: Pied Piper. Recognized: Trickster. Recognized: Mirror Apprentice"

Batman took a look around the room and noticed the children's expressions "What happened?" he demanded

"Nothing" nearly all the kids said as one, as if that wasn't a big give away.

Kaldur seemed to have more sense and replied "It's been handled"

Batman nodded, letting it drop "We were just clearing your new members"

"Cool guys" Wally grinned running over to the Junior Rogues. Most of the boys were Wally's age except for Mirror Apprentice who appeared to be 17 "You finally get tired of me kicking your butts. It's only natural you'd want to be on the winning side"

"Shut up Baby Flasher" Tricksters grinned, obviously playfully teasing "You're League just seemed to realize how pathetic you lot are and called in the experts to whip you into shape"

"Yeah I bet" Wally smiled

"So this is the Junior Heroes Clubhouse" Piper observed. He was carrying a cage of rats in his arms with a flute on his belt "Was expecting some kind of high tech secret alien lab or something... why aren't you guys in costume?"

Wally shrugged "We only wear costumes on missions. This is neutral ground like at school"

Piper shrugged "That works" walking over to the other heroes "Hartley Rathaway" he introduced himself, his name was a matter of public record from his various arrest.

"M'gann M'orzz" the Martian girl shockingly introduced "But everyone calls me Megan" you'd think she be more cautious around criminals... unless she really didn't know who he was.

Piper smiled "That's James Jesse, AKA The Tricksters, and Evan McCulloh, Mirror Master's Apprentice AKA the Mirror Apprentice"

"Mirror Master?" Aqualad eyed looking over at Batman, getting a subtle nod which not only confirmed his suspensions but he was also assured him it was safe "Kaldur'ahm" he never bothered with a secret identity anyway given that he was an Atlantian. Aqualad was a respected title in Atlantis not like the traditional 'codename' most heroes had "That's Conner AKA The Superboy, Zatana, Artemis, and Robin. I fairly certain none of them have real names"

"Zatana is my real name" the witch girl huffed

"Jivin just arrived today as well" Kaldur pointed at Loki who was glaring at Trickster

"You're going to have to change your name" Loki informed

"What!? Why?" James glared

"Because I am the only one worthy of the title 'Trickster'"

Flash groaned as the two boys started bickering at each other.

"Hey shirmp I had the name first!"

"I highly doubt that" Loki glared

Flash looked over at Batman as the kids bickered "So much for Jivin wanting to join the Rogues" they probably won't even tolerate being in the same room together if they weren't being forced. Their plan definitely backfired as they would now be forcing the kids to get along with this. At least this gave the Junior Rogues a good opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

The science Loki is yelling is an actual scientific Theory called "The Big Bounce" which is an alternative theory to the more popular "Big Bang" basically it goes into more detail as to why the Big Bang happened but I simplified it a bit. I don't actually condemn anyone for not knowing it as it is a pretty obscure scientific theory but to Asgardian it is scientific fact and known as a matter of common sense to them (they are a much more advanced race then us after all and Loki would be annoyed with mankind not being at the same level as Asgardians). I also don't condemned public schools or teachers. I've had both good and bad, it depends on the school and the people working there and Loki is going to think everyone is inferior to him. He will have some teachers he actually likes later. Also, this is not a Wally Bashing fic. I really like Wally but his anti magic beliefs are going to conflict with Loki's inferiority complex a lot at first but I do plan for them to become friends.

###

 **Chapter Three**

Loki glared at his 'science' teacher and raised his hand as Flash had instructed him to do when in a classroom.

"Yes... Jivin" She asked

"Although in most circumstances I would try to retain a civil tone when speaking to a person in authority" He wondered if she even understood what he was saying "I have to ask, how did you even get a job at this establishment"

She blinked looking puzzled, her mind slowly trying to piece together what all those words meant but in the end were unable "What do you mean?"

"You're clearly incompetent" Loki politely informed

She gaped at him before glaring "Young man you just earned yourself a detention"

"Oh yes, prove me wrong by not even attempting to explain your view point. Thank Zeus I misjudged you" invoking Zeus to piss off his adoptive father, they had a bit of a rivalry "Clearly you know exactly what you are talking about"

"What don't you understand about it?" She snapped "Black holes are gravity wells in space, it's rudimentary science"

"What is 'rudimentary' is the fact you claim black holes absorb everything inside them indefinitely with no limitations"

"Yes they-"

"What about superfluids?"

She blinked, disgusting creature didn't even know what they were!

"Superfluidity is a state of matter in which the matter behaves like a fluid with zero viscosity; where it exhibits the ability to self-propel and travel in a way that defies the forces of gravity and surface tension. If enough of that got into a black hole it would explode and everything inside would be thrown out as crushed debris" at the stupid face she was making Loki snapped "What the hell do you think triggered the 'Big Bang' that started this universe? The pervious universe spread to far out before collapsing in on itself. It crushed itself in a gravity well, AKA a 'Black Hole', before consuming too many superfluids. It exploded unleashing all matter back into the universe which eventually formed the planets and stars that make up the billions of galaxy in this universe. This is an endless cycle that will inevitably happen to our universe. It is scientific FACT! Seeing as you don't know any of this, things I learned when I was being bloody potty trained, I feel inclined to ask again. How can someone so incompetent, who doesn't know the most elementary basics of facts, seriously be expected to teach me anything? If you had any decency you would resign now and let someone who actually knows what they are talking about be trusted to educate the next generation of scholars"

School did not get better, all of his instructors so far seemed to be equally as stupid.

When lunch rolled around Wally, Jesse, and Hartley (or 'Harry' as he prefered to be called outside of his Pied Piper persona) sat with him at his table. It was a good thing the older boys had the same lunch period as himself or else he'd be incredibly bored.

"Heard you made Miss McCallahan cry" Harry grinned

"She's an imbecile" Loki grunted taking a bit out of the revolving cafeteria food. He believed it was some kind of bird but he wasn't sure "You know I actually thought public schools were a good thing but if this is how they operate children are better off being home schooled like I was"

Harry snickered "Tell me about it. I used to go to a private school but after my parents finally managed to fix my ears they transferred me here so I'd be more 'normal'. My old school was much better as most of the teachers actually knew what the hell they were talking about and actually enjoyed working there"

"'fixed your ears'?" Loki puzzled

Harry shrugged "I was born deaf, went to a school for the 'hearing impaired' until I was 12. My parents spent a few million in the 10s of ballpark trying all kinds of experimental procedures on me. My first hearing aid was actually this telepathic device that downloaded prerecorded noises directly into my brain. I used to use it to listen to music. Later my parents had implants surgically embedded in my ears... the first time I actually heard with my ears my brain interpreted the sounds as pain and... yeah that sucked. Spent a few days screaming until my parents finally agreed to let the Doctors remove the implants. Bastards kept insisting I'd 'get used to it'. You'd think the first time hearing your parents voice would make you feel something other then hate for them" Harry snorted "Then my parents spent even more rewiring my brain so that wouldn't happen again and now the implants work just fine, although they can be a bit sensitive to loud noises. My parents spent all that money to make me 'normal' and ended up making me a bigger freak. All that stuff they had done to me gave me a sixth sense when it came to sound waves. I feel them and can use instruments to make sounds cause pretty much any effect I want. From hypnotizing to making people nauseous and even unleashing a sonic blast" Harry grinned "Obviously I wouldn't let my parents take that away from me"

"So what's with the rats?" Loki asked

"I can use my flute to hypnotize them in greater numbers... plus their good company" he shrugged "And they gross my parents out"

Loki smiled, he might actually like this boy "Always a plus"

"So you're a Sorcerer?" Harry asked

"Hardly something so limited" Loki scoffed "I prefer to think of myself as a mage although honestly I'm leaning more in the 'wizard' category"

"What's the difference?" Harry asked

"Sorcerer have a great deal of power but a limited spell selection, most of their spells being battle related. They are usually glass canons, all power and no defense. Your friend Kaldur is a more well rounded sorcerer but even then he has a very limited spell list. Wizards are more devoted to the entire study of magic and all it's fields. Mages are somewhere in between the two with a large spell list but focus on perfecting the spells they know more then studying knew ones. I'm kind of between that. I study a lot but I also work hard perfecting the spells I know but it's not enough for me to be powerful. I want to know everything I can about magic. My father was more of a sorcerer. He wasn't interested in magic beyond making things blow up and thought I was wasting my time devoting so much of myself to my studies. My brother was even more of a meat head with only the tiniest of spell list, most of his power actually coming from an enchanted weapon Father made for him. He preferred to smash things then think... my mom was a talented witch and appropriated the art as much as I did but no one else in our caravan cared"

Jesse blinked curiously "You sound like you got a lot of opportunities to use magic"

"Gypsies remember, we did a bit of poaching in the magical creatures variety" Loki lied "Those things tend to put up a fight"

Wally growled "Can we please stop talking about this nonsense as if it's real!"

Loki held up his hand and jerked his fingers down. Wally's face collided with his food tray as an invisible force slammed his head down. When the 'older' boy sat back up he was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy "I am not like that fragile witch you flirt with nor that doormat of a 'leader'. You insult me I WILL do something about it" saying nothing more Loki took another bite of his grotesque food.

Wally glared dangerously at the mage before turning his glare at his snickering friends. He stole their napkins and cleaning himself off.

"GASP!" Jesse faked shocked "Wally has turned to the dark side. What would your uncle say if he knew you stooped to stealing"

Wally threw the dirty napkins at Jesse "I'll show you who's a thief" before stealing his tray and gobbling down his food.

"HEY!" Jesse glared

Loki shrugged handing the boy one of his biscuits.

Jesse blinked but accepted it "Thanks" after taking a bite he said "I can understand parents being pricks about reading. At least you had your mom. My whole family was ashamed to acknowledge my existence. I was born in a circus and tricks on the tight rope were my family's signature... only I was sort of kind of-"

Harry eagerly jumped in "Is so scared of hights he nearly wet himself everytime I've seen him look out a window of a tall building"

Jesse glared but continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "I tried adding my own flair to it, using my books smarts, but that just seemed to embarrass my family even more. You know if I had been born to anyone else I bet they would have been praising my genius when I built fully operational rocket boots out of scrap... instead my dad yelled at me for being a coward... prick" He grumbled "Anyway I decided to test my boots and somehow ended up robbing a few planes. Flash eventually caught me and got all sentimental when he realized I was a kid... though he couldn't stop the courts from sending me to an adult prison for a few months, since they said juve couldn't handle me, but after I got out he gave me a home... since my parents sort of disowned me. He even told me I'd always be welcome at his place even after I joined the Rogues... it was nice. Honestly if someone like Flash had raised me I probably won't have turned out like this"

"... yeah" Loki looked over at Wally "So what's your story?"

"Eh?" Wally blinked

Loki rolled his eyes "Apparently all our parents suck, you don't want to be the odd man out and have competent ones"

Wally actually laughed "Yeah sorry, my uncle is great but if it's a tragic backstory you're looking for even my drama is still pretty tame. When I was 3 my parents died in a car crash during a rainy night, not even a drunk driver involved. I don't even remember them but Barry shows me pictures and tells me stories sometimes. Uncle Barry immediately took me in and is the only parent I've ever know. He was all kinds of awesome guardian wise. I mean until he took THAT brat in" Wally pointed at Jesse who stuck out his tongue playfully "and made me share my room. I thought THAT was the worst thing that had ever happened to me until Barry took in an even MORE annoying brat!" he joked

Loki followed Jesse's lead and stuck out his tongue, it seemed an Earth custom.

"Hey losers!"

All three boys, the ones who were aware of who the large muscle bound boy now leaning over their table was, groaned.

"Who's the new shrimp?" The large boy gave a less then pleasant grin on his pretty boy face.

"Jivin, Jack Karnak, Karnak Jivin" Wally introduced

Jesse shrugged and explained to Loki "Cliche Football quarterback that picks on the lowly nerds because he's got a small dick"

"What do you just say to me scumbag!?"

Jesse rolled his eyes "I don't remember inviting you into this conversation at all so obviously I hadn't said anything to you"

"Why you little!?" The 'Jock' went to grab Jesse but Loki raised his hand and lifted him into the air.

Loki rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the 'Jock' who was swing his fist randomly in the air "You know I believe I've seen this 'Cliche' on television. Didn't really see the appeal of it so I can't imagine why anyone would wish to emulate it but there was another Cliche I found rather funny. Apparently 'witches' like to turn people into frogs" Loki dropped the Jock and as he fell the miniature god snapped his fingers. The jock disappeared in a puff of smoke and when it cleared the entire cafeteria of children were gaping at a frog dressed in a football uniform just sitting on the floor.

The frog looked at his webbed feet and screamed "What the hell did you do to me you freak!?"

"Says the talking frog to the Kettle" Loki grinned as he used his middle finger to push his glasses back up as they slide down his nose "You really should learn how to talk to your betters" he raised his foot and gave a sadistic laugh as Wally got up but amazingly the Speedsters wasn't fast enough, nor did he try to be be probably do to some 'secret identity' nonsense, as Loki's foot collided with the football player.

There was a large puff of smoke and suddenly the jock was laying on his back on the floor with Loki's foot on his chest.

"I'd pick my battles more carefully if I were you" Loki gave a devilish grin "Because next time I squash you for real" he snickered as the jock began soiling him.

Loki calmly walked away and retook his seat well the jock ran out the room.

"What the hell was that!?" Wally hissed

Loki rolled his eyes "Oh relax it was just a henge. He still had the same weight and physical endurance as before I just changed his shape. The illusion broke the second I applied the proper amount of force. He could still have easily defended himself if he had been brave enough to act. It's not like I turned him into a real frog. That type of transmutation is far too difficult. I'd probably strain my body so much from just trying to cast a complex spell like that I'd be puking blood" with this worthless body anyway "It was just a harmless prank to make sure he left us alone"

"Harmless HARMLESS!" Wally gaped

"It couldn't do more then psychologically scar him so yes, completely harmless"

Piper didn't seem as phased as Wally now that he knew Loki wasn't actually trying to kill the boy "Figured you'd go the whole 'secret identity' route since you're living with Barry"

Loki scuffed "Please, if 'secret identities' mean allowing imbeciles to do as they please with my friends" he almost said acquaintances but figured 'friends' would sound better... and he was actually starting to like Piper and Trickster "I don't want to bother with any of that" he grinned at Jesse "Perhaps you see now why I say I'm the only one worthy of the title 'Trickster',"

Jesse smiled back "I got to admit that was pretty good but next time sit back and let the scene play out and I'll show you how I hand such things on my own"

Piper snorted "Like you could top turning someone into a frog"

Wally wailed "Why do all my friends got to be sociopaths!?"

The school intercom suddenly screamed "Jivin to the principle's office! Jivin to the principle's office!"

Harry blinked "Don't you have a last name?"

Loki smiled and answered "Gypsies" as if that explained everything "Now if you excuse me, hopefully I'm about to get expelled"

Jesse snorted "No matter what you do they won't expell you. You're under Flasher's protection. The school automatically assumes all Metas or other kinds of 'freaky people' are, mostly because Flash threatened them until they stopped discriminating against people with powers or super brains like mine. It be a publicity nightmare if they try to kick you out of school... unfortunately after Flash hears about this and gets a hold of you you'll wish he wasn't so involved"

"Surely he wouldn't be angry with me for defending a friend. Isn't that a bit hypocritical"

"He's an adult" Piper waved off "No matter how cool he is they're all hypocrites. Jeez even Captain Cold is a big fan of the 'Do as I say not as I do' lifestyle they got"

"Expect Flash to be waiting for you in the office" Jesse warned "In full costume, he gave the school one of his special communicators. The police, the fire department, the hospital, and the Mayor's office each got one to. He they call him through an earpiece he wears"

Wally nodded "Unlike other capes Flash is really involved in the community and even goes to charities to help promote them and stuff. He's often seen casually walking around in his suit when he's patrolling and usually stops to chat with people or eat out at fast food places in full hero gear. He says it not only helps put people at easy but also gets them used to seeing him around. Makes it more likely they'll listen to him in a crisis situation and less likely they'll blame him if things go wrong because they see him as a person where other heroes try to make themselves larger then life. Guess it also helps most of the villains in this city are more like the Rogues then the psychos Gotham's got. We occasionally get big bads but for the most part they stay out of here as they don't see Flash as some 'Epic Warrior' they can prove themselves against. Another bonus to being so involved in the community and just being seen as a guy who helps"

Loki nodded there were a few champions like that on Asgard though honestly most of them were like Thor and did everything they could to be a figure of worship by the masses.

"JIVIN!" the intercom screamed with Flash's voice "Get up here NOW"

Loki actually flinched at the tone, something clearly angry and promising punishment but also holding that horrible parental disapproval his mother sometimes gave him when the god of mischief legitimately did something wrong... like when he took his pranks too far. Loki always did have trouble telling were that line was.

Jesse shooed him off "You better go, and don't expect to be able to sit for your next class"

Loki groaned "Right" before getting up and leaving for the Principle's Office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Loki hesitantly stepped into the principal's off where Flash was there waiting for him. The principal was glaring down at the miniature god as if his very existence was an offense against nature. Loki was tempted to comment but caught the look Flash was giving him. This wasn't the time to teach the pudgy man a lesson in showing the proper level of respect. Loki wasn't an idiot like his brother but nor did he believe in 'picking your battles'. He always made sure to act against the slightest transgression. He merely waited until the time was right.

"Jivin" Flash glared "Please tell me you didn't seriously try to murder another student"

Loki scoffed "Off course not" he waved off "I merely played a harmless prank" no use denying it since the entire cafeteria of students saw it

The principal snarled "You turned our star football player into a 2 inch frog and tried to STEP on him!"

Loki rolled his eyes "Actually it was more like 5 inches and I DID step on him" looking over at Flash he explained "It was a henge. A more advanced illusion which doesn't just bend light but alters spacial perceptions. He still had the same weight and mass only his size and shape changed. All his physical limitations were exactly the same. Stepping on him had no greater effect then it would if I hadn't cast the illusion at all. It was nothing more then a scare tactic to get him to stop picking on my friends"

The principal snapped "I'm tired of you lot claiming 'bullying' each time you try to assault one of my students"

Loki raised an eyebrow "Seeing as it's my first day I can't imagine why you'd lump me in with whoever 'you lot' are"

"You bloody FREAKS"

"Principal Arthurs" Flash glared "We talked about this. One word from me is all the schoolboard needs to fire you. I won't have you lashing out at meta humans"

"He tried to KILL a student!"

Loki glared "I did not! I already explained what it is I did and even used small words for your benefit"

"Jivin!" Flash snapped "That is not how you speak to your elders"

Loki glared "So I'm not even allowed to defend myself verbally! You heard what this impossible called me!"

"Jivin!"

Loki sneered "I did nothing wrong! I defended my friend when some jackass tried to hit him! I even went out of my way to make sure I didn't actually HURT the bully! If I wanted him dead I could have very easily have frozen him from the inside out and smashed him into pieces! If I wanted to simply hurt him I could have thrown him across the room instead of just holding him in the air! But I didn't! I played a completely harmless prank that did nothing more then convince the boy not to mess with my friends. I noticed HE didn't get called up here despite everyone seeing him try to grab James! It seems he isn't getting so much as a detention for starting a fight. He gets off scott free for no other reason then I'm capable of defending myself! What kind of nonsense is that!"

"Jivin" Flash got a disturbingly parental tone "I don't care that you defended your friend, in fact I'm proud of you for it, but you took it too far. I know the kids you grew up with probably wouldn't be as freaked out from... a prank like that but regular humans are a lot more fragile. You need to be careful with them. They have no way of defending themselves from you so you can't just-"

"So we're suppose to sit there and take it?" Loki glared "Has it occurred to you the reason James and Harry are getting picked on so much, in what seems to be a frequent occurrence judging by their reactions, is because YOU won't let them defend themselves?"

Flash raised an eyebrow "Has it occurred to you that that kid you stepped on might have more motives then 'school yard bully'? I'm not saying what he did was right but in order for this to stop you all need start seeing it from the other person's point of view"

Loki snored

Flash sighed and tried to explain "Captain Cold killed Karnak's father" Loki just barely resisted asking 'so'. It was hard to get used to the idea that humans actually gave a damn about death "It was before either of the boys dawned their costumes. Cold was a lot darker back in those days. Even though the boys weren't actually involved Karnak blames them, sins of the father and what not. The boys have also had a hand in many robberies across town and put more then a few shops out of business. Which ruined the lives of many kids here as their parents lost their jobs. It's not just because their different, Jivin. James and Harry have done their fair share of bad things that directly effect many of the kids at this school. Plus a lot of the time they get blamed for the stuff the older Rogues do simply because they are associated with them. I've been trying to make things better for the boys but they don't make it easy"

"Is that why they're working with Young Justice now?" Loki asked, playing innocent but knowing it was about to cause a problem. He wanted to see how Flash would handle it.

Flash's eyes grew wide as the principal asked "Young Justice?"

"It's an after school program the league recently started for meta humans" Flash quickly became calm and spoke causally "With all the Teenage superheroes running around we decided it was best to put them in a junior training program. We tried stopping them, of course, as they are way too young to be involved in that stuff but the program was started for the same reason many heroes take sidekicks. These kids have powers and they have all been through the same kinds of things that turned all the members of the league into superheroes. If we didn't try to guide them they would just do this on their own and trying to stop them would result in them not turning to us for help when they need it. However horrible it is to let the kids do even minor hero work it's a lot better then them getting themselves killed. At least this is supervised. I recently brought Trickster, Piper, and Jivin in to teach them to use their abilities for the benefit of others"

The principal nodded and Loki looked at Flash with admiration, from one words smith to another. This guy just convinced a school principal that effectively training child soldiers was a GOOD thing.

"At least someone's trying to do something with that lot" said the principal

Flash looked back at Loki "Jivin, I believe you when you say you were only defending yourself and your friends but what you did is not one of the acceptance uses of your powers I've been trying to teach you" acting as if Jivin has been in his care longer then he has for the Principal's benefit. What he said was true but it implied they had been at it longer then a couple days "What about your illusion duplicates?"

Loki blink "Eh?"

"I've seen you substitute yourself with an illusion in training. Can you do that with others?"

Loki sighed "Yes sir"

"Then you could have done that for James Jesse couldn't you?"

Loki gave a pitiful shrug, acting the chastised boy. He could easily deny all this and not let the hero know the true limitations of his power but truthfully making himself appear weaker then he already was with this pitiful body wasn't something he was willing to do. In the right circumstances of course he would but Flash had actually seemed impressed by his power and honestly Loki liked that feeling. He wasn't normally praised for his knowledge and abilities and wanted to show them off when he could. All the heroes had been impressed when they worked with him during the 'hero training' yesterday and it was not a feeling he wanted to lose.

"What you should have done is cast the illusion that way James wouldn't have been hurt and the other boy wouldn't have been scarred for life. Like I said, you are much more powerful then regular humans. You have to be careful with not only their bodies but their mental state. I'm not telling you you can't defend yourself but we both know there isn't anything that boy can do to you or the Junior Rogues that could actually hurt any of you. You could have easily found some other way to protect your friends without harming anyone else"

Loki looked down at the floor to make it seem like he was ashamed. He wasn't but he didn't want Flash to know that. The guy was praising him well chastising him and it was a far different approach then how his adoptive father had treated him... okay maybe he felt a little bad but it didn't go all the way up to 'shame' but he didn't like the disappointment in Flash's voice. He was saying Loki was smart enough to have found some other way of pacifying the muscular meat head.

"A-are you going to spank me?" Loki made his voice pitiful and adorable. He internally smiled as he could see his approach was having the desired effect. Flash seemed to be losing his resolve.

"Sorry buddy but you grossly misused your power. That's a serious offense" Flash chastised

Loki groaned. He hated spankings. Even with his Asgardian strength they still hurt do to the force of the Flash's super speed. Unfortunately submitting to the champions authority was part of his cover.

Flashed asked for some privacy from the principal who smirked as he stepped out. Yes Loki was going to have fun with that pudgy bastard later.

Flash took a seat on the couch that was in the office and beckoned Loki forth. Loki made sure to make himself look extra pitiful as he hesitantly shuffled over then gaped as Flash began to undo his pants.

"Y-you don't have to do that!?" Loki insisted. This would be his first time getting it bare from Flash.

"I want you to understand just how serious it is to miss use your powers"

"But you didn't bare me when I used my powers against Wally!"

"Wally can defend himself and trust me if you turned Wally into a toad and then squished him, even if it was just a trick, you'd get it bare then to. You went way too far this time Jivin" he scolded pulling Loki's shorts down to the ground, followed quickly by his under garments.

Loki blushed feverishly as he was bent over the Speedster's lap. Flash raised his hand and with impossible speed Slammed it against Loki's bare hide. It took a moment for his body to feel the force of the blow but when it did he let out a howl of pain. The hand began mercilessly using it's super speed to assault the boy's backside.

Loki gritted his teeth and decided to cease this dignity. As stealthy as he could he turned himself to formless light but at the same moment created an illusionary body in his place. He made sure to make the clone as physically strong as possible to endure the beating before reassembling is molecules behind the principal's desk. He made sure to hide himself by crouching and casting a chameleon spell. Merely blending into an environment wasn't as undetectable as an invisibility spell but it put far less strain on his body.

He blinked when he didn't hear anymore spanks.

"Jivin" Flash's voice dripped with disappointed "Jivin I'm a Speedster remember? Seconds seem like hours to me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you use a substitute?"

Loki did his best not to groan. He just got himself in even more trouble.

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't come out I'm going to be using the principal's paddle on your rump. One... Two..."

"Okay okay!" Loki growled standing up and canceling both the Chameleon spell and the duplicate. He held his pants up just enough to cover his front but not his rear.

Flash stared down at him "I am extremely disappointed in you Jivin" he scolded "You DO NOT try to get away from a spanking like that! You need to learn to accept the consequences of your actions. Be thankful your still a kid and those consequences only translate to a spanking"

"I'm sorry Flasher" Loki tried a new tactic to generate sympathy as he clearly lost it with his little stunt. He heard the Junior Rogues call the Flash 'Flasher' as a term of Endearment "It just hurts so much"

Flash sighed "I know it hurts but you need to be brave and accept your punishment. I don't want you trying to get away again. Believe me when I say you will just make things harder on yourself. My eyes are just as fast as the rest of me. I'll see any spell you try to cast no matter how quick you are. Now get back over here"

Loki gave a pitiful whimper as a last attempt and made his eyes leak with tears as he made his way to Flash. Flash have a sigh as he pulled Loki back over his lap again "This would have been over by now if you hadn't played that trick but now I need to give you even more spanks then I originally intended to make sure you don't try something like this again"

"I won't" Loki swore without actually meaning it, but he definitely sounded sincere at least.

"Because next time I WILL use a paddle if you run away again" Flash remained unmoved

"I won't! Promise!"

Flash smiled "Kids make all kinds of promises well they are getting their butts busted" before getting more "You ready"

"No!" Loki wailed

Flash rolled his eyes "It was rhetorical. You better get ready cuz here it comes" he raised his hand again and brought it down fast which was even worse then hard.

Flash brought his hand down over and over again and all Loki could do was play the part of a sniveling child and beg for it too stop.

He could have swore he'd gotten a hundred smacks before being let up and set back out to class.

###

After school Loki and the Junior Rogues followed Wally to a Zada Tube and went to hang out with the other 'super' kids at the mountain.

"Do we have a mission!" Wally asked eagerly when he ran into Aqualad

The Atlantian sighed "I'm afraid not. All missions have been put in hold until we finish training the new recruits"

Loki scoffed "I don't need any more 'training'. At least not anything I can gain in this place. My magics are already greater then most of the league"

"You still need to learn team work. Besides, you are not our only new recruits"

Loki blinked as Kaldur pointed over to the couch to a pouting 10 year old.

"Billy!" Kid Flash grinned "what are you doing here? Come to fetch me more snacks?"

The little kid glared angrily at Kid Flash "The League kicked me out!"

He immediately stopped dead and gaped at the boy "Seriously? After you saved the world?"

"I know!" Billy growled "They said they couldn't trust me anymore since I lied to them about my age, which I totally didn't they just never aged, and even though I'm powerful the type of missions they handle are 'too dangerous for a child'. You know how many times I knocked Superman on his butt well sparring!? This is so unfair!" he continued to pout

Kaldur explained "The League thought it would be best if Billy joined our team"

Loki studied the boy. He had an impressive amount of magic coursing through him. It was actually on pair with his own "I imagined you used a spell to conceal your real age?"

Billy shrugged "Sorta but not on purpose or nothing. When I use my powers I just look like an adult. Here let me show you" Billy stood up and walk a little away from them before screaming "Shazam!" a bolt of lighting hit the boy from out of no where and suddenly there stood a tall muscular man in red with a small white cape with gold trim.

The Junior Rouges gaped as Trickster exclaimed "YOUR Captain Marvle? Seriously!?"

The now fully grown Billy grinned "I know, pretty cool right?"

Loki studied the boy for a moment "That wouldn't happen to be the Wizard Shazam your invoking would it?"

"He's where I get my powers from" Billy grinned "How do you know about him?"

"I have put a lot of study into the arcade arts, including into it's history" Loki informed, well true that had nothing to do with how he knew Shazam. He met the wizard a number of times on his visits to Midgard "How's he doing?"

Billy scratched his head "It's kind of hard to explain. He's sort of dead"

Loki blinked, actually a little shocked to hear that. Shazam was one of the few mortals he actually enjoyed the company of. It was fun to play tricks on him to see his reactions. Maybe Loki should pay a visit to Hela's realm. His daughter wouldn't mind him visiting one of her captured souls. Death gods collect as many souls as possible as it makes themselves even stronger. Not a chance his daughter wouldn't get to Shazam before the others did.

"Shazam" Billy called again turning back into a kid "He's kinda still around though" Billy informed "He went all 'Jedi Force Ghost' after he died"

Loki blinked before smiling. Shazam had evolved beyond his mortal shell. That was actually pleasing to hear. With how powerful a wizard he was it made sense he could do so. Still this boy was Shazam's successor. Loki would have to make sure he was actually worthy of that.

"What spells do you know?" Loki asked

Billy blinked "Spells?"

Loki almost screamed in outrage at the way the boy said that "Please don't tell me you only know how to invoke Shazam's name" Loki groaned "With the amount of magic coursing through you you could be so much more"

Billy blinked "More how?"

"The 'Captain Marvle' form will always be your most powerful but if you train your true form how to use magic it will become even greater"

Billy's eyes widened "You mean I could still have superpowers even if I'm plane old Billy Batson?"

Loki gave a dangerous grin "I'd be willing to teach you, in exchange for a few favors later down the road"

"Sure!" Billy jumped at the chance. This kid was so naive. He should know better then to make deals with a trickster god. The kid didn't even ask how many favors he'd have to do meaning Loki could ask an endless amount. No matter, it wasn't Billy he was interested in. Shazam would soon learn of this bargain and if he really had survived past his death, if he had taken that first step into godhood, then he'd be a far more useful tool against Thanos. Shazam had always been a bleeding heart. He would gladly trade his own services in exchange for his protege's freedom.

Joining this team, living under the Thumb and rule of the Justice League, was proving far more valuable then he expected. As long as he played his part he might actually gain the resources to protect himself against Thanos. He might even be able to subvert Thanos and take his throne and all the star clusters he controlled. This would be GLORIOUS!

###

Flash sat at the table in their space station. The Watchtower of the Justice League was the center of their operations around the world. It was built by Batman and funded by a department of Wayne Enterprise. Basically they sold toys, clothes, snacks, games, and of course Comic books of their 'adventures' to the public. A large portion went into funding the League and paying relief funds but a good junk was also donated to various charities. Wayne Enterprise actually saw very little profit from their super hero merchandise but seeing as Batman owned the company that hardly mattered to him. That was just a small portion of their multi billion dollar company anyway.

Flash looked around and found he missed Captain Marvle sitting at the table but the other members had voted him off almost immediately after he was exposed as a child. The other heroes with sidekicks felt it was unfair to their proteges to allow a kid to be in the league when they had been told for years they were too young. The rest of the heroes didn't approve of sidekicks anyway much less promoting a 10 year old to full blown hero status.

"It is a mistake to allow Jivin free range with the others" Doctor Fate insisted.

Flash scoffed "You don't get a vote" he glared "Not after you went all 'body snatcher' on Zatara"

Doctor Fate stared at the Flash for a moment before answering "The boy is not only powerful but he reeks of chaos magic. It is not wise to trust him"

"I trust him a lot more then I do you" Flash glared "But Jivin isn't what we need to talk about. In recent years the number of superheroes has greatly increased. That includes teenagers. I think we need to start expanding Young Justice. We have already put a lot of resources into helping our own kids, maybe we should put some effort into protecting the others"

"What brought this on" one of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan, blinked

"Just a conversation I had earlier today. We know of a lot of teenage heroes running around but we don't do anything about them. We care only about our own kids when the ones out there are just as likely to get themselves killed. Take Static for instance. He's only 15 but we don't do a damn thing to help him. He actually ended up saving OUR asses when Brainiac tried to destroy the world again. The kid might be powerful but he's still a kid. He shouldn't be out there on his own. The reason many of us took in sidekicks is because we realized these kids were going to do this no matter what we did or said. They were going to get themselves killed if we didn't take them in. I realize we can't personally train each kid one on one but now that we have given them their own base and set up classes to train them we can use those resources to help others. We should stop being so selfish and focusing only on our kids"

###

 **A/N:**

I decided to bring in teenage heroes from other franchises such as Danny Phantom, Static Shock, Ben 10, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spiderman, Nova, Blue Beetle, Teen Titans, and more. The focus will still be on Loki and the story will continue to be from his point of view for the most part but I just like these characters. I don't plan to do the time skip but I will introduce many of the characters in the coming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

wow I pumped this chapter out fast

 **Chapter Five**

Hal Jordan and John Stewart stood in the dark room, just staring at the 14 year old Latino boy. Two big time Green Lanterns right here in front of him. This would be awesome if it wasn't so terrifying. The boy had just been flying around minding his own business when an unbreakable green cage appeared around him floating in the air. The Lanterns used their energy constructs to trap him and then dragged him to this place, forcing the helmet off his head.

Mister Jordan was doing most of the talking for them "Sam Alexander, son of legendary outlaw Peter Quill AKA Star Lord. A man known as both a pirate and folk hero in many parts of the Galaxy. Saved an entire planet then robbed the Nova corp of one of their most powerful weapons"

Mister Stewart put the Nova helmet on the table, all dramatic like, well Hal continued "He reprogrammed it. These things aren't supposed to be passed down through the generations. Normally it wouldn't matter you're the kid of a Nova, you still couldn't use it. True they are programmed to respond to an officer's DNA but if something happens to that officer they reprogram the helmet and give it to someone who is qualified. It wouldn't just work for the guy's kid just cause they share a few chromosomes. But you see, and we can't figure out how he did it, Star Lord somehow altered the programming completely. He completely changed how the thing is supposed to work. He outright gutted it and rewrote everything. We can't even change it back because it no longer recognizes our authority. We understand Star Lord stole this thing before you were even born and must have been working on it ever since but this is a master piece of programming ingenuity. Even my Power Ring can't hack into it. Now it only responses to Peter Quill... and his genetic descendants. That means you... and your children and grandchildren and great grandchildren and so on. Seems your dad had hoped to keep it in the family... We of course found him eventually as it's not possible to hide forever but due to his contributions to galactic peace Nova corp was lenient. He was placed in an Interstellar prison where he was going to spend the rest of his life. Between you and me that probably won't have stuck. He's kind of a big name in the galaxy and they probably would have let him out in exchange for handling the next big crisis and made us Green Lanterns look all kinds of bad all over again. Besides we never did recovered the helmet" He put his hand on the helmet gave it a few pats "But it is curious that a few months after he was arrested an unidentified Nova agent broke him out of prison. Now after a decade in hiding he's back doing his outlaw thing with his old crew, and dodging all of Nova corp with surprising easy. I hear he's as big a pain in the ass as he was in the old days, that was a little before my time mind you but I hear it was glorious... As for this little helmet, put it on and it generates an advanced battle suit. Must make you feel like Iron man on steroids. I bet you could even take on that new Hulk Buster he built? You know most Green Lanterns actually start their career in Nova. Helmets like this are reserved only for high ranking special forces officers. Nova isn't just a police force, it's an inter galactic MILITARY police force. Using this helmet isn't just impersonating an officer levels of bad. It's treason kid, they shoot people for this"

Sam's eyes widened "S-shot! You're the GOOD GUYS! You wouldn't kill a kid!"

"Which is why you are insanely lucky I got to you first" Jordan informed "I have a proposal for you and I think you are going to like it. I have a lot of respect for your dad and the things he's done for this galaxy. So I will allow him free range in my sector of space. Green Lanterns are pretty much space sheriffs. This entire Star Cluster is under my jurisdiction. As this solar system is considered high risk John was brought in to give it special attention but it's still part of my jurisdiction since it's in my cluster, get it? You agree to my terms and not only will I let you keep the helmet but Peter Quill can move about as he pleases. If I catch him committing a crime in my territory I will of course stop him, but I won't take him away from you again. I'll take back whatever merchandise he stole and let him go on his way, provided he doesn't kill anyone... I'll let your dad come home, son"

"... What do I have to do?"

###

 **Loki, Mount Justice**

The rest of the week had been rather unproductive for the god of mischief. He went to school then to Mount Justice, rinse and repeat.

At school the principal seemed always in a state as apparently someone had been pulling a series of pranks on him (from painting his entire office pink to putting worms in his lunch). The Karnak boy had kept his distance but by the dirty looks because more frequent it seemed he was getting braver and might try something again. What was it about dead loved ones that motivated mortals so much? It wasn't like harassing the apprentices of the Rogues was going to bring the boy's father back to life. If he wanted him back so badly he could always just make a bargain with Hela. She was known to be reasonable and give up a soul if she was given something of equal value (usually someone else's soul but not always).

At Mount Justice they would of course train and the founding members of the team would pester their android caretaker for a quest but they did other things as well. This place being described as a 'clubhouse' wasn't that far off. The kids largely used the place as a 'hang out' where they played videogames, ate junk food, and talked with each other. Sometimes they would go down to the beach to play in the sun. They kept trying to include Loki in these activities but he'd learned his lessons well with Thor's friends. Loki was always the butt of some joke or the focus of some mockery. That had been his experience in his thousands of years of life. Others only tolerated his presence because of Thor and he only kept Loki around for a laugh at his expense which encouraged the others to do the same.

Loki spent most of his time well at Mount Justice as a task master, making sure Billy was actually reading the books on magical theory. Billy mighy have a lot of magical potential but he had little talent for book learning. The boy often whined that he wanted to start spell casting and Loki would just chastise him with the same line everytime. He was not about to teach someone how to move mountains without understanding how it worked. There were enough dangerous idiots dabbling in magic with no thought to the consequences... still even with the whining Loki found he enjoyed teaching the art to another. Billy might not like the theory but it was obvious he was eager to learn magic. However nothing interesting had actually happened since he made his deal to teach Billy. Shazam hadn't shown his face yet which caused Loki to smile. The old wizard might actually be planning something of his own. Loki could barely contain a giggle. He wanted to see what was coming, what the wizard had up his sleeve. Was he waiting for Billy to learn a nice amount of magic. Loki was a god of magic after all so this was a good opportunity for Billy. He might be waiting for the right moment to pull his own trap. Nothing made Loki happier then when someone tried to trick the trickster, and Shazam had always been a worth opponent.

"Alright that's enough for today" Loki informed removing the illusions he had playing out to act as a visual add for his lecture.

"Awe" Billy pouted "We didn't even cover any real spells again"

Loki sighed "You need to be patient, Billy. I spent years reading out of books before mother even considered allowing me to do practical work"

"YEARS!" Billy gaped

"Relax, I won't be THAT bad" Loki chuckled, genuinely amused by the boy's reaction "I was a lot younger when I started and not mature enough to handle the responsibility. You are older and far more mature then I was. We're just going to cover all the basics and then next month we'll try actual spell casting and continue to work on theory alongside the spells it relates to. We just need to make sure you won't accidentally tear a hole in the fabric of reality or get yourself sucked into another dimension, and what to do if those things do happen. Go talk to Kaldur. He might only be a sorcerer but his people have a great understanding of magic and know the importance of study before first attempting it"

Billy sighed "I get that, but it's still boring. I have enough school work" the boy pouted

Loki smirked and opened his mouth to comment when there was a knock on the door. Each of the members of the team had gotten their own room in the base. It doubled as an office and a bedroom. Each was large, with a comfy bed, bookcases, drawers, a desk, and a work bench. Loki was a little tempted to move in here full time like Superboy but he kind of liked living with Flash... for strategic reasons of course.

Opening the door Loki found Robin standing on the other side with a big smile on his face "We got a new member!"

Loki blinked "Another one?"

"Yeah come on out and meet him"

Billy grinned widely "Cool!" Hopping out of the desk and shoving Loki out the door "Let's go let's go!"

They made their way through the base and into the living area. There the whole team was gathered around a Latino boy.

Robin introduced "This is Sam Alexander"

The boy extended his hand well wearing a smile "Call me Nova" Billy eagerly shook it well Loki studied the boy. He couldn't feel any magical potential from the boy. Was he a meta human?

"Jivin" Loki informed when it was his turn to trade pleasantries

The boy raised an eyebrow "That's a weird handle. It mean anything?"

Loki made himself glare although he hardly cared. Still he was aware that normally a teenage human would get upset when someone 'made fun' of their name, even if it wasn't intentional "It means it's my name" he growled, it was fun to play mad when he really wasn't.

Unfortunately Robin stepped in and diffused the situation before it could properly begin "It's Romanian, Jivin was part of a gypsy caravan with roots overseas"

"You're a gypsy?" Sam gaped "Like a gypsy gypsy!? That's so cool!"

Loki rolled his eyes, disappointed he wasn't given the opportunity to get under the boy's skin. Oh well he still had Wally to play with.

"Now that you're all here"

Jivin jumped when he heard a voice come out from behind him and immediately, and largely instinctively, formed a dagger like ice shard in his hand and chucked it at the voice. A bat-rang crashed into it and shattered the shard. Batman just raised an eyebrow and tried to hide a forming smirk.

"Stop doing that!" Loki yelled at the bat themed Shinobi. It was actually impressive that Someone could sneak up on the god of deception but it also unnerved Loki like Hell. He'd been to his daughter's hell dimension lots of times and it was just so tacky with the fire and brimstone and all the cliches. It was particularly odd since Hela didn't just capture evil souls but those of good men and women. She even gave the souls of 'good' people fantastic dreams about their own personal paradise yet she insisted on keeping the fire and brimstone.

Robin helpfully whispered, pulling Loki out of this thoughts, as loudly as possible so everyone could hear "You know he only does that to get a rise out of you"

"I have a mission for you" Batman informed. Red Tornado might be the 'den mother' and Black Canary was in charge of training hand to hand training (which Loki hadn't attended once) but Batman was in charge of this little show "As you may have noticed this past week that we have been incorporating new members into the team. Jivin, The Junior Rogues, Captain Marvle, and now Nova. This is because the League has decided to take action regarding the level of teenage superheroes. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash you wanted us to trust you with greater responsibility given the years of training you have had. Well we are giving it to you. We are going to give you a list of possible recruits. Your job is to read through there files and divided the candidates up amongst yourself. These will be your teams, which you hand pick yourselves, and it will be up to you to convince them to join. We are also splitting up the current members between you ourselves so as to not cause tension within the larger group"

The three founding members look conflicted and Robin asked "So we won't be working together anymore?"

Batman explained "You will when it is required of you but you will also lead your teams on separate missions. You should keep a specialization in mind well picking your teams. Robin will focus on leading stealth missions, Aqualad will handle the arcane arts, and Kid Flash will lead assault missions. You will pick your teams depending on who you believe would best suit those goals. Robin to help you on your stealth missions we have placed Artemis and Miss Martian on your team. Aqualad obviously you'll take command of our three spell casters Jivin, Zatana, and Captain Marvle. You will also be taking in Nova as you will need some heavy hitters to deal with supernatural threats. Kid Flash you will be leading the Junior Rogues as you have a more intimate history with them and Superboy as you will need heavy hitters of your own"

Loki blinked "I am not to be on the same team as the Junior Rogues?" that was disappointing news, unfortunately he the shock caused him to slip up a bit and use an Asgardian speech pattern but it didn't seem to be noticed.

"You are our most knowledgeable youth in the Arcane arts" Batman explained "It would be foolish to have you on any other team. However, as I said, you will still have many missions together and your team captains may choose to split you off into smaller, more well rounded, cells for such missions"

Loki made a face that definitely wasn't a pout "I guess if I ever want to go on a mission with my friends I need to start helping them rob banks"

Batman visibility groaned

"You're more then welcome to help" Harry grinned "We got a great heist planned next week"

"Piper!" Trickster glared "Don't say stuff like that in front of the bloody BAT"

Harry shrugged "If Flash was telling the truth then it shouldn't matter. He swore Batman PROMISED not to interfere with the Rogues"

Batman narrowed his eyes "I can still tell Flash that his kids loudly declared they had a heist planned this week in front of me"

Harry blinked in shock before Evan wacked him upside his head. The oldest of the Junior Rogues, and the only one Loki hadn't gotten to know at School since they didn't have the same lunch period, glared "Great now we need to tell Captain Cold to call it off and I can guarantee you he'll take it out of your hide. You don't go blabbing our plans to CAPES!"

"It's not my fault. Flash gave his word!" Harry insisted. It was obvious to Loki the boy was baiting Batman to see if he was lying about not interfering.

Batman clarified "There is a difference between not digging into the Rogues activities and ignoring them when you boast about them to my face"

Harry continued to glare at Batman "Not much of one I can assure you. You PROMISED to leave the Rogues alone. That includes ratting them out to Flash REGARDLESS what you hear"

Batman's eyes narrowed further "Are you really pushing this?"

Evan grabbed Harry's ear and twisted it getting the boy to yelp and claw at the offending hand "No" Evan assured, still holding Harry's ear "We're not"

Loki frowned and got the strangest impulse to help. Once the meeting was over and Batman turned to leave Loki used an illusion substitute, it was his favor and most useful spell. He turned the real him invisible and ignored the strain that put on his body. He wasn't going to stay that way for long so it wouldn't be too bad, besides he had been exercising his magical endurance since he joined this team. He put a 'soft step' spell on his feet so even running movements couldn't be heard and sneaked his way to Batman. The guy was good deal taller then him so he said to float up to his head. As quickly as he could he phased his hand into the Bat's brain and pulled out the memory of Harry's stupidity. Then Loki quickly teleported away when Batman turned. Even with all that the Mischief god did the Bat still noticed something was wrong.

Loki appeared in his room in the mountain and sank to the floor, panting heavily from the strain. He dispelled the spells on his person then telepathically informed his clone to tell the Junior Rogues to sneak off and meet in his room.

When the Rogues got there they were shocked to see Loki in the state he was in. The miniature god was still panting and sweating and partially groaning with the soreness of his body as he was sprawled out on the floor.

Trickster blinked "What happened to you?"

Loki smiled and held up a small vial with a piece of glowing string wiggling in it "I removed the memory from Batman's head" he grinned "He doesn't remember anything about the heist now"

The boy's eyes widened

"He'll of course see it all when he checks the security tapes but if he acts on that in any way it WILL be a direct violation of his promise. I think it's a better way of testing him then just telling him your plans and seeing how he reacts"

Evan raised an eyebrow taking the vial, studying it carefully "This is really the Bat's memory?"

Loki nodded with a grin

"How'd you get it?"

Loki laughed, hurting his sore body "I'm the TRUE Trickster here. Not even the Batman is immune from my talents"

"He can still sneak up on you" Evan deadpanned

Loki sneered "Yeah well obviously I can sneak up on him to! I'm a MASTER of magic! With my specialty being illusions. Not even the Batman can catch me if I don't want him to"

"And what do you want from us" Evan eyed

Loki just grinned sitting up "I'm not really interested in money or anything. I just want to have a little fun. I want in"

###

 **A/N:**

Loki will still join the original members of Young Justice on missions as 'specialized' teams will be mixed and matched for certain missions. That means Loki can have a mission where it is him, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Pied Piper or something like that but most of his missions will focus on magical disturbances where he will work under Aqualad. Even then Loki will be hanging out with all members of young Justice at their base and will get to know them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel Roth sat in her padded cell. It was the only place for her. The only place to keep the world safe from her. If she had any decency she would have taken her own life by now but she selfishly wanted to live.

The door to her cell opened and a group of teenagers stepped in. By the way most of them were standing behind the dark skinned boy it was obvious he was in charge of this little group. Most of the children Rachel didn't recognize but he stood out. Aqualad? One of the Justice League's better known sidekicks. One of the younger boys was dressed up like Captain Marvle but was wearing a white and gold, boy wonder style, mask. Another was dressed in green and black battle robes with a few pieces of gold armor such as the shoulders, boots, gauntlets, and tiara. By the magic flowing through his outfit it was obvious it was magically conjured. The armor was nothing too special and seemed styled in a popular fashion for gypsy mages. Then there was a girl in a stage performer outfit, again magically conjured giving it much better defensives then the uniform implied. Finally there was a boy with a golden helmet and skin tight blue armor made out of what seemed to be dense cloth, as if the metal was spun as thread to make it as flexible as it was unbreakable.

"Raven?" Rachel rolled her eyes as the Atlantian called her the name the papers had given her. Her Astral form which she battled with resembled a raven so it had caught on. She defended herself from a mugging and just her luck some idiot took a picture of it with their cell phone. Suddenly she was all over the place and everyone was asking if she was a 'villain' or a 'hero'. She had no interest in either. Regardless what people thought you could have 'superpowers' and not be obligated to do anything with them... Although Rachel was scared of what might be done through her "We are representatives of a new program the Justice League is sponsoring. I am Aqualad, these are my associates: Captain Marvle, Jivin, Zatara, and Nova. We wish to invite you into a training program for teenager superheroes. There we learn how to better control our abilities. I was lead to believe that is something you'd be interested in..." he ackwardly looked around the cell "I know you checked yourself in here out of fear of them but I can assure you, your abilities are not as large a burden as you might imagine" Aqualad tried to be comforting "The League would like to help you learn to master them"

Rachel snorted "Really? They didn't seem all that interested when I did go to them for help"

Aqualad opened his mouth but was interrupted by a scoff from behind him. He turned his eyes at the green mage who gave a settle single as if asking to give it a try. When the Atlantian nodded the green mage began to speak to her in a rather blunt tone "The League has realized you could become a threat to them. They see your power, learned you get it from your demon blood, and now they're worried what will happen when you fully grow into it... I know because that is exactly what they are doing with me"

Rachel had to admit, her interest was peeked.

"I might not have demon blood but I've been practicing chaos magic since I could walk. The League is scared what I might do with it as clearly anything not wrapped up in sunshine and rainbows but be evil" he gave a sarcastic quib "They are scared they can't control me. They have the same fears of you but they obviously don't understand the nature of such power... You're worried they're right. You feel the power flowing through your veins and you know it could take you if you every lose control. It's a good deal worse then it is for hanyou then one who just practices dark or chaos magic. You're demon father could very well step into this world with you as his anchor if you ever let your emotions flow too freely. Fear of that is why you went to the Justice League in the first place but they turned you away due to your dark magic. They didn't think they could trust your story and now they want to keep close tabs on you. At least they believe your dangerous right? But you, and they, are forgetting something rather important... you're your mother's daughter to. You ignore the gift of your human blood... I can show you how to use it. I can teach you to cling to your humanity through the emotions you fear to acknowledge. It's impossible to never feel anything so you should use your passions to drive back the demon instead. Let me help you"

Rachel eyed the boy, feeling the power circling through him "You sound like a demon trying to make a bargain" she commented

The boy grinned widely "We can discuss my payment later" He seemed to joke but the look in his eyes told her he was being entirely serious "For now just agree to come with us" he held out his hand.

Regardless of the fact she knew she would regret this it was hard to resist when someone offered you everything you ever wanted. Whatever this boy wanted in return couldn't be worse then what her father had in store for this world.

"Will you also help me kill my father?" She asked

Aqualad quickly informed "The Justice League isn't in the habit of killing any sentient being"

The green mage rolled his eyes well still holding out his hand to her "Guess we'll just have to handle it on our own then" With a large amount of hesitation, and already feeling a great sense of regret, Raven took his hand.

###

 **Colorado**

Danny sat in his comfy chair in his room well still getting used to the idea that this was 'his'. His parents died a few month ago and the boy ended up moving in with his 'arch nemesis'. Danny had been the godson of the man who worked so hard on making his life hell these past two years yet since moving into his mansion things had been disturbingly normal... Vlad was still grieving to so he wasn't his usual fruit loop self. Vlad may have hated Danny's father but he loved his mother and her death had hit the man hard... it was strangely reassuring knowing someone else missed her.

Vlad had been teaching Danny a lot about not only his powers but just how ghost work. Much of it Danny had figured out on his own but Vlad explained it in greater detail. Regardless what his parents thought Ghost weren't inherently evil. Well it was true they had a different sense of morality then the living and felt a greater pull at their darker impulses they themselves were usually good people. Even a ghost that occasionally did attack humans could still be a good person. See all ghost have what is called an 'obsession' but unlike what humans would consider as such this went far deeper. A Ghostly Obsession is a powerful biological need that they have to do. It was the very essence of their being, what still shackled them to the mortal world. Now this obsession could actually be a good thing. For example Danny's obsession involved being a superhero. He flew around helping people and ghost alike. The times he tried not to and just be normal it ate away at him to the point it physically hurt, and he was only half ghost (get into that later). All ghost had an obsession but how they went about it was completely up to them. Of course that was a lot to expect of a person and sometimes they let their obsession get the better of them. Not really their fault but Danny would have to go in to try to calm them down, usually resulting in a fight, before bringing them back to a pocket dimension in the realm between life and death (The 'Ghost Zone' as the pocket dimension was called as the entire realm was called 'Purgatory'). Sometimes though an obsession could become twisted. This happened if the ghost went through a great deal of trauma and completely lost themselves to their darker impulses as a defense mechanism. These ghost could be considered 'evil' but Danny had learned more to pity them then hate them. Ghost like that had been through the worst kind of hell and were filled with an enormous amount of pain as a result. This didn't change the fact they were dangerous and needed someone to stop them. That's where Danny came in.

Danny was 14 when he died... or rather 'mostly' died. His parents had built a portal into the Ghost Zone but it didn't exactly work... so being the bright teenage boy that he was Danny climbed inside and wouldn't ya know it it switched on. He was filled with pain, being electrocuted to death can do that to you, but instead of fully dying ectoplasm bound to his body. That trapped his soul inside but at the same time let his mortal body do the same things a ghost could do. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly as well over shadow people (which was like possession), shoot ecto blast out of his hands and eyes, duplicate his body (Although he was still getting the hang of that and could only make one duplicate so far), shoot ice blast, teleport, open temporary portals to the Ghost Zone, and produce a powerful sonic scream that could level cities if he wasn't careful. Admittedly not all ghost could do even half of that as he was one of the more powerful but every ghost had some unique power... at least his kind of ghost. They were exposed to so much ectoplasm in the Ghost Zone that they regained a solid body made of it and were far more powerful then the traditional floating spirits that had trouble even being seen by the living.

A really bad side effect of dying at 14 meet he would be a kid forever. It had been two years since he gained ghost powers but he still hadn't... entered... puberty. His parents had called him a 'late bloomer' but this was ridiculous. What really worried Danny is that the only other half ghost he knew hadn't aged a day in twenty years. People didn't notice because he had completely white hair in his human form which made him look older but if you looked at just his face you would think he was still in his early 20s or even late teens. Danny had always looked very young for his age so it was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn't aging. Vlad had explained to him that his human side would never age but that is ghostly persona would change and evolve as he saw himself maturing... but the boy still didn't know how to do that. Apparently not even his clothes were real in his ghost form and they were just part of the mental projection he had of himself, which did make a bit of sense seeing his Superhero outfit just appeared out of nowhere and somehow regenerated from any damage inflicted onto it. What actually happened, Vlad said, was the ectoplasm in his body came out to the surface and coated his skin as well as whatever he was wearing. It even coated his organs and stuff which was why he could form holes in his body and reshape himself. The Ectoplasm temporally took over his body but since he hadn't been dead for that long and didn't have much exposure to the ghost zone that's why he couldn't stay in that form indefinitely as the Ectoplasm had to go back inside his cells to rest and recover. Vlad was filled with useful things like that and actually had become a good mentor.

Although admittedly Danny was a little ticked to know that Vlad had long ago, before Vlad had even cemented himself as Danny's arch nemesis, warned the other ghost that they could retaliate for any of Danny's "transgressions" but they could never "permanently" injury him. Apparently most of his ghost battles weren't as life threatening as he thought... well except his fights against Technis and the Ghost King and such as they didn't care what Vlad said. Danny had flipped when he found out Vlad had actually been coddling him all this time. Even worse now that Danny was living with him Vlad forbid the other ghost from fighting against Danny at all. He only allowed it before because he was trying to convince Danny how much the boy needed him. Vlad and Danny hae gotten in a huge fight after Danny found out Vlad banned the ghost from ever attacking Danny again after adopting him. They were still new to the situation and Danny didn't want Vlad treating him like he couldn't take care of himself... Vlad had been looking after him for months now, ever since the boy's parents died... it was his fault... he cheated on a test and his teacher called his parents to talk to them about it... Mr. Lancer was a good man. He meet with Danny's family after school at a local fast food place. He was always doing things like that. Little touches Danny didn't appreciate or understand. One time the man caught Danny playing at an arcade when he was supposed to be studying for another unrelated test. The man actually stopped whatever it was he had been doing to take Danny home and explain things too his parents. Danny had gotten in so much trouble because his grades were slipping as it was due to the hero gig (which they didn't know about). He had focused more on the unfairness of it instead of realizing what a dedicated teacher Mr. Lancer was. When Mr Lancer said he knew Danny could do better if he applied himself he actually tried to help Danny apply himself, even if it meant that he had to spend his off hours driving an ungrateful child home to study... Mr. Lancer didn't deserve to die either. He most likely chose the Nasty Burger restaurant to speak with Danny's parents in a more comfortable setting after work so they could both be there and they would have plenty of time to talk. Danny's sister, Jasmine or 'Jazz' for short, had been there to. Everyone pretended they didn't notice Danny's friends, Sam (Samantha but no one dared call her that) and Tucker, sitting nearby and eavesdropping to make sure their friend was okay... Mr. Lancer wasn't even going to tell the school Danny cheated. The man was going to make Danny take a make-up test with all the kids who were absent and serve a horrifying number of detentions... but he wouldn't tell the school. He said... he said he knew Danny was better then that. He was worried about Danny because until a couple years ago the boy was a model student, got good grades, was respectful to teachers, never ditched class, and rarely got in trouble. Now... the man was talking with Danny and his parents in what was obviously an intervention. He knew something must have happened to Danny and wanted to know what it was... being integrated and shamed for what he had done the boy nearly cracked and was about to confess to his parents about the whole their son is half dead thing but... there was an accident, a gas leak or some kind of problem with the furnace or something like that... everyone in the restaurant died. Danny had been badly hurt but the high levels of ectoplasm in his body kept him alive... in one moment everyone Danny loved was gone... because of some stupid test he was too lazy to study for... the worst part is Danny knew it would happen. He dreamed of some horrible future that would unravel because he cheated where everyone he loved died. He shrugged it off because he figured it was just him feeling guilty for what he was about to do. The things that happened in the dream were just so over the top even for his adventures. Everyone dying? Being forced to move in with his arch nemesis, the only other half ghost in existence Vlad Masters? Turning into a psycho evil killing machine because his obsession became twisted from grief? The scary thing was two out of three of those things happened. Danny was trying his best not to let the third occur... he never had his Ghostly Wail before the dream either. He could do it after he woke up but he never had that power before. He learned of it from the dream... It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened had happened.

After Danny had woken up in the hospital and learned everyone had died just as they had in the dream he began to fear it was something more, possibly even a new power. He test it when he finally got out of the hospital and Vlad took him to his home by going in the backyard of Vlad's castle and trying to use the ability he had used in the dream. He shrieks out some kind of sonic blast that destroys a good junk of the forest behind Vlad's castle. Vlad had looked impressed, thinking this was a new power triggered by heightened emotional stress which was supported as he saw Danny slump to the ground and start crying again. Danny knew however, it was the last bit of proof he needed to know the dream was a vision of the future... and he could have stopped it. He had known something was wrong but he ignored it... and it came true... they all died because of him... it was his fault...

"Whelp" there was no knock on the door, it just opened revealing Skulker. He was one of Vlad's ghostly employees, ironically one of Danny's more common opponents before Vlad adopted the boy "Vlad wants to see you downstairs, something about a recruitment guy from the superhero girl scouts"

Danny blinked confused before heading for the lounge well Skulker went off to do his own thing. As Danny got closer he overheard Vlad talking to someone. The boy couldn't help but stop to eavesdrop.

Danny turned invisible and floated into the lounge. His heart nearly exploded in his chest as he saw Aqualad sitting in front of Vlad well a few other teenagers in customs sat around the room as well. All of them were eating the tea and cookies Vlad had no doubt provided.

The youngest boy in a Captain Marvle outfit grinned as he munched down on the snacks "I got to say you're the best super villain ever! Not even Luther gives me cookies when we talk"

Vlad smiled "I'm happy to hear my efforts as host are appreciated, although I don't really see how you could consider me a 'Super villain'"

"Well you did try to conquer the world a few times" The boy innocently said much to Danny's shock. These guys knew who Vlad was!

"Really?" Vlad smiled nonchalantly before looking over at the invisible Danny, just to tell him he knew he was there, then back at the boy "You have proof of this? Strange I have no recollection of these acts" he lied

Aqualad interrupted "Making such accusations is not our purpose here"

Vlad smiled "Yes you're interested in something much more fascinating. Please go over again just what you want with my Daniel"

Aqualad raised an eyebrow but then clarified "The Justice League is sponsoring a teen heroes program, mostly meant for training and supervising the activities of young heroes-"

"Yes yes" Vlad waved off "But why? Many people have had issue with many members of the League taking on such young apprentices and now it seems they are hoping to train a small army of child soldiers"

"That is not the League's intent. Many of us, myself included, would be doing this no matter what. We all had our own motivations to become heroes through various personal reasons and we all have the means to do so. The Justice League merely desires to offer us guidance. Their training and supervised missions insure we have the skills to do this right in a relatively safe environment"

"Well as safe as such activities can be made" Vlad commented

"I can assure you there is a member of the League on standby for each of our operations who, if needed, will pull us out"

"How often does that happen?" Vlad asked

"... in the year I have been with Young Justice it has only happened once" Aqualad informed "The League allows us to make our own mistakes and only interferes if the situation is dire"

"And what qualifies as 'dire', a broken bone? gun shots? a hacked off limb?"

"On occasion members of our team have received broken bones but I can assure you those are the worst of our injuries, which Daniel will not be affected by as I understand it"

"He still has bones to break but yes I've taught him how to repair such damage instantaneously through concentrating his ectoplasm. However that uses up a good deal of his energy. Although even if he doesn't his injuries will heal faster then a mortal... I'm curious though. I can easily do everything you're suggesting myself. With the boy's ghostly obsession I'll need to allow him to play hero otherwise he'd go insane, Arkham levels of insanity. So why should I permit my newly claimed son to play with you?"

All the kids seemed equally offended "I can assure you sir, we are not playing and I doubt Daniel is either"

"Hmmm, regardless, what can you provide him that I can't? Besides the obvious social interaction at your clubhouse?" Vlad was obviously trying to get under their skin as only Vlad can.

"... Honestly, not much. I am well aware you are the only person on the planet capable of teaching Daniel how to use his abilities. Still that does not change the fact that we need him. I believe he would be ideal for assisting us for his experience in dealing with supernatural threats, as my team has been designated to handle such. It is equally clear that Daniel could use a team of his own. Under my leadership I believe he would thrive"

"You're leadership? You couldn't be older then 17 yourself. What qualities you to lead a being capable of destroying cities in seconds? That's the real reason your interested in him is it not? The Justice League has known of my abilities for decades, after all it was a SHIELD hospital I was trapped in after my accident. Now they learn of a boy potentially even more powerful then myself and what do they do? Try to steal him from me of course, my only remaining link"

"We are not trying to steal Danny from you" Aqualad assured

The marvel boy spoke up "Although it is all kinds of creepy how you talk about a kid" Danny smiled at him and Vlad rolled his eyes.

Then Vlad said something he didn't expect, something honest. Danny knew he was saying it to him even though he was looking at Aqualad "I realized a long time ago I wasn't aging, that I would watch all the people I love die as I remain in my prime. I stopped trying to form personal relations as a result. Most of the people I associate with have been dead for centuries. Danny is the only other person, literally the only person in all of time and space, that is like me. We are in ourselves a species of our own. Can you blame me for not wanting to lose that single tie to my existence?"

All the teenagers looked insanely uncomfortable.

"I am not a good man nor will I claim to be but I have always had Danny's best interest at heart. He is the next generation of my species, by all rights my son. You are a pack of kids who want to exploit him as SHIELD tried to do with me"

"I can assure you that is not our goal" said Aqualad "However much you might care for Danny there is one thing you cannot provide"

"Really? And what would that be?"

"We might look like children but our childhoods ended long ago. We have all been through tragedy. We have all experienced grief and from that we all decided to bring something good from it. What makes us different from the rest of the world is not our motivates but our means. We have the power to do something and so can't ignore our obligations. True this life may have began as a game for some of us but it is well beyond that now. I, not the league, am offering Danny a place to be with people who understand his motives, perhaps even better then you. A place he can be free to be himself without fear of persecution. A place where he doesn't have to hide who he is from the people he cares about"

Danny fade back into existence, becoming visible once again, and said only two words to the teens "I'm in"

###

 **City of Bellwood**

Ben yawned, stretching out his various muscles, as he heard a knock at the door. He chose to ignore it and Snuggle up to Kevin. It was probably Gwen, meaning if it was important she'd break the door down.

He felt Kevin's arm wrap around him and began groping his naked ass under the covers. Then suddenly the hand smacked it "Go answer that would you" Kevin groaned turning on his side and hiding his head under his pillow to drown out the noise.

"You answer it" Ben insisted stealing the pillow and adding it to his own "It's your house" well technically it was a warehouse but Kevin did own it and had a bedroom set up in one of the upstairs offices.

Kevin growled before yelling "It's open!"

The door creeked open and an unfamiliar voice bashfully said "If this is a bad time we could come back later"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice Kevin pounced into action. He grabbed a steel lamp by his bed and absorbed it's essence. His entire body turned to steel in less then a second and he quickly jumped out of bed, slamming his fist into the intruder's face without pausing to see who it was.

Whoever it was was thrown out of the room and over the rail to the warehouse floor. Kevin jumped down and Ben groaned as he heard fighting.

Ben looked at the 'watch' on his wrist and began messing with the dial. It began projecting a small Hologram of an alien. Each time he moved the dial it showed a different alien. He grinned spotting the one he wanted and slammed his palm on the dial. He transformed into a blue insect like creature and phased through the wall.

He flew down to the fight and hit one of the intruders hard... or tried to anyway. The phased right through the green kid and the hard part was himself colliding with the floor. The green mage, as Ben had now identified him by thar obvious display of magic, stepped out of a shadow with a smile on his face. He held out his fist and a frozen staff materialized in it.

"I've often wondered if it was possible to give a Necrofriggian freezer burn" the mage grinned before springing forward. He slammed his staff against Ben's stomach.

Ben gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs and he was thrown into the air. That staff was so cold he could even feel it in this form and Big Chill (what Ben called this form) could withstand the vacuum of space!

Ben caught himself and began firing ice blast at the mage who blocked them with a shield spell before sending out a blast of his own.

Ben wasn't going to win this fight with ice, so how about fire? Ben burst into green light, his body painless breaking itself and putting itself back together until he stood up as a green plant monster "Swamp Fire" he declared his new form before he began unleashing his internal flamethrower at the mage. The boy fired back a fierce hailstorm from his hand. The abilities clashed, turning into steam when they met.

Ben knew Kevin would kill him but he had no choice. He made the roots of his feet crush through the concrete floor and dig through the ground. The roots then jumped out directly beneath the mage and entangled him. Ben instantly stopped shoot out his fire as to not hurt the kid now that he couldn't throw anymore ice blast.

The mage smiled as if actually happy he got caught "Clever clever, but you seem to have forgotten something" the mage suddenly turned blue and his eyes gloaded red. Ben yelled in pain as he felt his roots freeze. The mage forced his way out of the frozen plant as Ben tour off his own feet so the ice won't start consuming the rest of him. He sighed in relief as his body regenerated a second later. The mage's skin turned back to a pale peach, Although he was panting heavily, then slammed his staff against the floor and unleashed a wave of larger and larger ice spikes jetting up from the ground. Ben threw his hands forward and hurled out flames just in time to melt the ice before the spikes reached him.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled and the intruders instantly backed off. Now that Ben had a chance to process them he noticed there were three intruders, all of them teenagers, two boys and a girl. Kevin had been fighting the other two butt ass naked. Ben's transformation didn't have genitals so he wasn't technically naked. He kind of chose these forms on purpose to give him some sense of modesty. Looking over at the people who just entered he gaped as he saw Aqualad and Captain Marvle with Gwen.

"I told you they'd be trying to kill each other" Gwen smiled smugly then looked over at the naked Kevin "Do I want to know?"

Kevin shrugged "I was cock deep in your cousin when these guys attacked us"

"KEVIN!" Ben blushed

Gwen rolled her eyes "So that's a 'no' then"

"That's not true!" a boy with a helmet and some kind of battle armor insisted "They attacked US Aqualad! I swear!" Unknown to Ben this was Nova's first mission on the team and he was panicking since he already seemed to have messed up.

Gwen shrugged at Aqualad "I told you my friends were over eager idiots" before looking at her friends "They want us to join the Justice League"

Ben gaped but Aqualad quickly corrected "More like a Justice League sponsored program"

"Actually" the green mage went into further detail as his staff evaporated into air "We want her to join" pointing at Gwen "But apparently your a packaged deal"

Ben gaped looking over at Gwen "Seriously?" he was used to being the most desired hero in their group. Kevin and Gwen were basically his sidekicks, he even teased them about it a little. When you have a powerful piece of alien tech fused to your arm that let's you transform into thousands of different Alien species throughout the galaxy you quickly become known as the 'heavy hitter' of the group. Admittedly Ben liked to gloat a bit about that even if he did relay on Gwen and Kevin a lot. Neither of them were ever going to let him live it down that the Justice League wanted Gwen instead of him.

Gwen rolled her eyes "They need me to help with some kind of magic division of the Justice League but I told them I wouldn't come unless you guys did"

Aqualad explained "Someone else had interest in recruiting the two of you for a different division but Miss Tennyson made it clear she wouldn't join unless you were all on the same team. I assume that goes for all of you"

Kevin shrugged, still not at all bothered he had no clothes "Pretty much"

Captain Marvle suddenly raised his hand, strangely getting everyone's attention "Yeah sorry but what's 'cock deep' supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain when you're older" Aqualad informed making the large man pout. Noticing the looks Kevin and Ben were giving the apparently fully grown man Aqualad explained "Captain Marvle's appearance is actually just a magically transformation. He's really only 10 years old"

Kevin blinked "Seriously?"

Captain Marvle grinned before yelling out "Shazam!" a bolt of lightning suddenly came from nowhere and struck him and there now stood a very short, very young, kid in a Captain Marvle uniform but with a mask "I thought it would be better to meet all our new teammates in my real form but Aqualad suggested I still wear hero gear in case you weren't interested in joining. Got to protect my secret Identify after all" the boy smiled "I only changed cuz I heard fighting"

Kevin suddenly looked very uncomfortable "Let me go put some pants on" and left to go back upstairs. At least he had enough decency not to be naked in front of a little kid.

###

 **Mount Justice**

The next day Loki looked around as the army of new recruits laughed and showed off their abilities. There were over 30 kids in the base now and each of them were exploring and moving into their assigned rooms for a "Home away from home" set up like Loki had. Some of the kids were moving in here permanently though, like the group of anthropomorphic turtles Robin got for his Shinobi team. There dad was moving in here as well and apparently being given a job by the League to help train all the kids and look after them. Loki didn't really know why they were moving in other then the obvious job opportunity. It wasn't likely many places would be willing to hire a man that looked like a giant rat.

Loki pretended to yawn so that no one would question when he went to his room. If he didn't feel comfortable out here before image what it was like now.

###

 **A/N:** Hero Teams, these characters will be explored in story as Loki learns about them himself but here's the character roster.

 **Robin's Team:** Artemis, Miss Martian, Beast Boy (The Young Justice backstory but the physical appearance from the Teen Titans cartoon), The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo), Brainiac 5 (Legion of Superheroes but with a different backstory. Brainy is a Brainiac probe that disconnected itself from the network and became truly self aware), and Spider-Man (14 year old Peter Parker)

 **Kid Flash's Team:** Superboy, Junior Rogues (Pied Piper, Trickster, Mirror Apprentice), Cyborg (From the Teen Titans cartoon), Starfire (From the Teen Titans cartoon), Static (From the Static Shock Cartoon, has a history with the Justice League notably Batman and Robin), Gear (From the Static Shock Cartoon, Static's partner), Blue Scarab (otherwise known as "Blue Beetle" but in this version Ted Kord is still alive and the boy's mentor), Agent Venom (Flash Thompson, in this series still a 14 year old like Spiderman. He has the symbiote suit and is rivals with Spiderman but both are heroes), Hot Streak (From the Static Shock Cartoon. He is one of the few remaining villains after scientists cured the 'Bang Babies' who had mutant like powers. The Justice League is trying to give him a second chance), Foxfire (formerly the "Human Torch", an AU version from the movie 'Rise of the Silver Surfer' where Johnny Storm was a kid. In this version Johnny got all the powers from the other members of the Fantastic Four but did not lose them. Being exposed to all of them made the powers bond permanently to him and his body stabilized so he couldn't switch powers anymore or give them back. The others are powerless and retired like they wanted to be. Johnny become a solo hero going by a new identity to protect his now human loved ones. Kid Flash offered him a new team)

Aqualad: Loki, Zatana, Captain Marvle, Raven (An AU version of the cartoon Teen Titans), Phantom (From the Cartoon Danny Phantom. However the episodes are a little out of order as Tues happens at the end of the series and Phantom Planet doesn't happen at all. Tues was a dream sequence, a vision Clockwork gave Danny instead of actually messing with Time. All the Episodes still happened, just not in the same order), Ben 10 Alien Force (Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin. Ben and Kevin are dating), Nova (Possibly an AU of Nova where he is the son of Peter Quill. I haven't read that far into the series but it seems to me, based on the rest of the cast from Guardians of the Galaxy making appearances in this comic series well Peter Quill is no where to be found, that Peter changed his name and hide on Earth and that the reason he went missing is because he got arrested. Just my fan theory about the mystery going on where I'm at in the story. DON'T RUIN WHAT HAPPENS FOR ME, NO SPOILERS)


	7. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
